paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups go to the Planets.
Note : I decided to rewrite the story as the first version didn't seem to make much sense. Plus, I'm now a graduate, so no textbooks, meaning I have to do research on the internet for things I don't already know about. You can suggest facts in the comments and I'll put them in. Cast The Canon Pups Sweetie Sylvia Angus The Space Engine The pups are at the Lookout playing Pup Pup Boogie 3. Skye and Sylvia are competing in a tournament song. They've been at it for hours. Now, they are on the final song with a tie. So far, Sylvia has taken the lead. Sylvia : I'm gonna win! Skye : Anything can happen. (busts a clever move) OH! See that? Sylvia : Such carnival tricks. Sylvia is about to prove her point when the power fails. Sylvia : (slightly angered) right as I was about to win too. Sweetie comes rushing in from the elevator. Sweetie : Did you see what just happened outside? Skye : The power went out. Sweetie : There's a huge spaceship outside the Lookout. I saw it come down. It was so sudden- Sylvia : Ok, we get it. Sweetie : Do you wanna see it? Skye : Well, why not? Sylvia : I don't have a problem with that either. Let's go. The three girls venture outside to find a rather large shuttle-like space ship on the lawn with a burn mark under it. It has powerful double-end thrusters and smaller side thrusters for maneuverability. They are nervous as they approach it. Sweetie : Do you think it's aliens? Skye : There's no such thing. The door opens and the girls hide behind one of the landing legs. Out comes a pup. Pup : What went wrong this time? (pulls off a panel and climbs into a shaft) (his voice echoing) Oh great. The main artery tore again. Ah. There we go. (comes back out) Ah. That should be good to g- (sees the she-pups hiding behind a landing leg) What are you three doing here? Sylvia : We'd like to know what you are doing here. Pup : I was coming back from Andromeda when I got an overheat alert. I came back to Earth as fast as I could and landed on the nearest patch. I'm sorry if I broke anything. Skye : No, no, it's ok. The only thing you broke was the lawn. Angus : Oh, ok. Sweetie : Who are you anyway? Pup : Name's Angus. And this is my ship, the Space Engine. It's capable of traversing the entire Universe, though I've never been to the edge. Sweetie : The whole Universe? Angus : It's what I designed it to be able to do. I just got back from a test run to Andromeda which is the farthest I've been. Skye : Can we come? Angus : Where do you wanna go? Skye : Anywhere where we can fly through the sky. Angus : Ok, that's Saturn on the list. Sweetie : And Jupiter too? Angus : Why not? The other pups arrive. They are surprised that another pup is present. Chase : Who is this pup? Skye : His name is Angus. Angus : Like my Space Engine? Rocky : Looks kinda cool. How did you make it? Angus : I spent quite a while ravaging through landfills and dumps to get what I needed, then I put it together in my workshop. It really wasn't hard to do by my standards. Everest : So, you built it yourself. Angus : Yep. Sweetie : And it can travel the whole Universe! Angus : At least, that's what it's meant to do. I've never tested how far it can go though. Chase : I've always wanted to walk on Pluto. Rocky : Maybe I could use a vacation on Mars. Tracker : What about The Moon? Angus : The Moon? Been there done that, am I right? Skye : Where do you want to take us first? Angus : Might as well go to the Sun. Sylvia : The Sun? We can go there? Angus : Why not? (barks) A door opens on the side of the Space Engine and a staircase extends. Angus : Come on in. (boards the ship with the rest of the pups not far behind) Once aboard, the pups are amazed by the Engine's interior. It is white and quite bright, though not blinding. There are navigational panels at the front complete with a comfortable chair. There is a lounge area behind the cockpit on the port side with long, dark sofas, a pair of dispensers, a food synthesizer, and a transparent table. There is an airlock on the starboard side. The aft end houses two restrooms, one on each side. Angus : Welcome aboard. Marshall : This is awesome! Rocky : (slightly jealous) Not bad for a recycler. Angus : There is much that you've yet to discover. (to the rest of the pups) You might wanna strap yourselves down. It's gonna be a bumpy takeoff. Safety belts are on the starboard wall. Sylvia : Can't you fly this thing? Angus : I can! I'm still getting the hang of it. (sits in the pilot's seat and begins takeoff procedures while the pups fasten the safety belts built into the starboard wall) Sylvia : (rolling her eyes as she fastens her safety belt) Of course. The Space Engine lifts off the ground. At a height of 100 meters, the landing legs retract and the rear engines start. The pups watch out of the port window as the sky gradually darkens from blue to black. Within 5 minutes, the Space Engine is in orbit. Angus presses an orange button and unbuckles. Angus : You may now unbuckle the safety belts. The pups unbuckle their safety belts and are surprised to find that they aren't weightless. Rubble : I may not be an astrophysician or whatever you call it, but.. shouldn't we be floating? Angus : Under normal circumstances, yes. But I installed a Gravity Generator to make it easier to move around the ship. It can maintain 1g, even under massive acceleration. Zuma : That must've been hard. Angus : Took me forever to get it right. The Sun Mercury Venus Mars The Asteroid Belt Ceres Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto Haumea Makemake Eris Sedna